Biblia Fallouta 0
Biblia Fallouta: Sekcja Zerowa 15 Stycznia - 25 Lutego 2002 Wstęp: Tablica ogłoszeń Studia Black Isle To "uaktualnienie" Biblii Fallouta jest tak naprawdę kompilacją trzech poprzednich, które zostały zamieszczone na stronie przed 25 lutego 2002 roku. Wcale nie staramy się ciebie zmylić, jedynie nadrabiamy zaległości. Jest to "Aktualizacja 0", jeżeli wolisz tak to nazwać. Jeżeli już widziałeś poprzednie wersje, to nie znajdziesz tutaj nic nowego - poza tym że wszystko jest dostępne w PDF. Być może jest to pierwsze uaktualnienie Biblii Fallouta, jakie widzisz na stronie Black Isle, ale mamy nadzieję że nie ostatnie. Dla tych, którzy pierwszy raz widzą coś takiego na oczy: Biblia Fallouta to zbiór niewykorzystanych materiałów oraz dodatkowych informacji do gier Fallout oraz Fallout 2, które są złożone w jeden dokument, dzięki czemu fani gry mogą poszerzyć swoją wiedzę. Niektóre z faktów mogą być nieścisłe, dlatego jeżeli zauważyliście jakiś błąd, albo chcecie się czemuś bliżej przyjrzeć piszcie na Cavellone@blackisle.com a ja zobaczę co będe w stanie zrobić. Nie mogę obiecać, że odpowiem na wszystkie maile od razu, ale będę do nich wracał, szczególnie w wekeendy. W każdym razie: uaktualnienia będą się teraz pojawiały, miejmy nadzieję dwa razy w miesiącu, co drugi poniedziałek, na stronie Black Isle Studios, a niedługo będzie można je już ściągać ze wszystkich stron o Falloucie. Następne uaktualnienie pojawi się 11 marca, jeżeli nie wydarzy się jakaś katastrofa. Dzięki za popieranie Fallouta Chris Avellone @ Black Isle Ostrzeżenia 1. Informacje tutaj zamieszczone, są dopiero szkicem i wymagają istotnych poprawek. Chciałbym żebyście znali w całości meritum sprawy, poskładane z walających się dookoła materiałów. Podane tutaj informacje będą stopniowo poprawiane w oparciu o wasze komentarze poparte dowodami zdobytymi podczas gry w Fallouty - dlatego, że ludzie tworzący kompendium (ja i inni) nie mają nawet w przybliżeniu takiej wiedzy na temat rzeczy związanych z grą jak jej fani. Mogą więc pojawić się tutaj nieścisłości i błędy, a my zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy aby je poprawić. 2. Otrzymałem mnóstwo e-maili dotyczących "Biblii". Nie miałem nawet czasu na wszystkie odpowiedzieć (tutaj specjalne przeprosiny dla Jasona Micala - ciągle szukam czasu aby przeczytać jego list o grze Pen-and-paper w całości). Nadsyłajcie kolejne pytania - chcę wiedzieć czego jesteście ciekawi. 3. Niektóre z podanych informacji nie są kompletne, ponieważ w przyszłości możemy zrobić kolejną część Fallouta, a nie chciałbym odstawiać Black Isle w kąt - chcemy zostawić dziury do wypełnienia dla nas samych... i takie, których nawet nie chcemy wypełniać. Wybaczcie więc nam grzech pominięcia czegoś. Uznajcie to za temat do opowiadań z cyklu fan fiction. 4. Informacje zamieszczone w tym kompedium mogą doszczętnie zniszczyć wiele niespodzianek i zaskakujących dla was momentów w Fallout 1 i 2''. Bądźcie tego świadomi. 5. Oprócz tego chciałem powiedzieć, że jeżeli macie jakieś porpozycje książek lub filmów które mogły być interesującym materiałem na kolejną część Fallouta, napisz do mnie. Mój adres to: Cavellone@blackisle.com Mogę nie być w stanie odpowiedzieć na każdy e-mail, który przyślecie, ale gwarantuję, że przeczytam wszystkie i spróbuję na nie odpowiedzieć, kiedy tylko będe mógł. 6. W związku z powyższym, chciałbym prosić o propozycje muzyczne w klimacie lat 50-tych. Gramy sobie w pracy w Fallout Pen-and-paper i bardzo potrzebujemy związanej z tym tematem muzyki. 7. Chętnie przyjmę propozycję dotyczące dalszych materiałów do załączenia w Biblii, pytania o wydarzenia w Falloucie oraz sugestie dla wiarygodnych źródeł informacji, ale nie mogę wam dostarczyć porad, solucji, wsparcia technicznego, ani odpowiadać na pytania związane z Falloutem. Nie będe też czytał fan fiction ani żadnych materiałów stworzonych przez fanów. 8. Wszystkie uaktualnienia będą w końcu zebrane w jeden dokument - to, co czytacie to najprawdopodobniej jeden z wielu wstępnych szkiców, które tutaj zobaczycie. 9. Jeżeli kiedyś odczujecie pilną potrzebę gry w Fallouta i macie obok siebie kilku przyjaciół z takim samym pragnieniem oraz kości do gry, polecam grę w ''Fallout na papierze (pen-and-paper) autorstwa Jasona Micala. http://www.iamapsycho.com/fallout/index.htm Niech was nie zmyli adres, Jason to miły facet. 10. Wszystkie obrazki Pip-Boya w tym dokumencie, zawdzięczacie artyście Black Isle, Brianowi Menze, który pracował nad takimi grami jak Fallout 1, 2'', ''Torment, TORN, Icewind Dale, Heart of Winter, a teraz pracuje nad Icewind Dale 2. 11.Uwaga dla tłumaczy: informacje poniżej mogą przejść jeszcze kilka poprawek, zapewne będziecie chcieli poczekać na kolejne uaktualnienie aby być pewnymi że informacje są w ostatecznej wersji Dzięki za popieranie Fallouta, Chris Avellone ze Studia Black Isle Odpowiedz mi na te pytania Poniżej znajdują się trzy ogromne pytania od Seana McGrorey'a: 1. Dlaczego aż tylu ghuli opuściło Nekropolis w czasie pomiędzy pierwszą a drugą częścią Fallouta i osiadło w Broken Hills i Gecko? Czy Nekropolis jest teraz puste? Poza tym, dlaczego Harold przyłączył się do ghuli? Pamiętam jak w Fallout mówił jakby nim nie był, kiedy wpiszesz w polu "powiedz mi o" słowo "ghule" odnosi się do nich w trzeciej osobie liczby mnogiej. :Odpowiedź: :Ghule wciąż odczuwają ludzką potrzebę przemieszczania się. Dlatego w okresie ponad 80 lat, pomiędzy obiema Falloutami opuściły Nekropolis i wyruszyły we wszystkie strony świata - niektóre już przed wydarzeniami z pierwszej części Fallouta. :Nekropolis nie jest puste, ghule podobno wciąż tam mieszkają, ale Set nie jest już ich przywódcą. Nie do końca wiadomo czy jeszcze żyje, czy nie. :Harold przyłączył się do ghuli w Fallout 2, ponieważ to równy gość i lubi pomagać innym - kiedy widzi grupkę ludzi na pustkowiu stara się im pomóc przetrwać - szczególnie jeżeli uratuje to życie któregoś z nich. :Kiedykolwiek następuje jakieś ważne wydarzenie w Falloucie, on zawsze jest w środku akcji, pomagając zmienić świat na lepsze. Może nie jest jakoś szczególnie bystry, ale ma dobre serce. :Harold nie jest ghulem, tylko mutantem. To, co mu się przytrafiło w Bazie Wojskowej podczas wyprawy z Francine, Markiem i Richardem Grey'em pozostaje wielką niewiadomą, ale jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że został poddany działaniu wirusa FEV. Wiemy tylko, że on sam pamięta moment gdy obudził się na pustkowiu będąc już zmutowanym. 2. Czy FEV naprawdę powoduje bezpłodność? W Fallout odpowiedź była oczywista i brzmiała "tak" (wystarczających dowodów dostarczyli ZAX i Vree). W Fallout 2, jeżeli towarzyszy ci Marcus i weźmiesz go do burdelu Kocia Łapka w Nowym Reno, mówi nam "Mam nadzieję, że ona nie zajdzie w ciąże". Uważa też, że FEV nie powoduje bezpłodności u mutantów i mówi że po prostu minie kilka lat zanim "soki znowu zaczną krążyć". Co więcej, szpony śmierci w Krypcie 13 są zainfekowane wirusem a pomimo tego są zdolne do reprodukcji. Więc jak, FEV powoduje bezpłodność czy nie? :Odpowiedź: :FEV powoduje bezpłodność tylko u niektórych stworzeń, na pewno robi to w przypadku supermutantów i ghuli. Komentarz Marcusa w Nowym Reno jest jedynie żartem (zresztą niesmacznym, za co wszystkich przepraszam). Jednak u innych stworzeń, FEV nie powoduje bezpłodności - co więcej, może wręcz zwiększyć częstotliwość ich cyklów rozrodczych (co idzie w parze z wadami wrodzonymi). Znane gatunki, które mogą się rozmnażać po zakażeniu wirusem FEV to większość gatunków szczurów, modliszki (rozmnażają się tak szybko, że jak wiadomo okolice Salt Lake City są pokryte gęstą warstwą tych stworzeń), radskorpiony i szpony śmierci. To oczywiście niepełna lista. :Poza tym szpony śmierci w Krypcie 13 to szczególny przypadek, są bowiem efektem eksperymentów Enklawy i były celowo hodowane dla rządu USA jako broń. Nie planowano tego, aby były zdolne do reprodukcji, ale próbowały robić to i owo już w czasach drugiej części Fallouta. Całkiem prawdopodobne jest, że naukowcy wcale nie chcieli aby szpony śmierci były zdolne się rozmnażać z obawy przed utratą kontroli nad nimi, ale to nie znaczy że próbowali robić jakieś błędy w ich materiale genetycznym lub "zaprogramować" je na bezpłodność. :Innym przypadkiem są wanamingo, które również są rezultatem eksperymentów z wirusem FEV, ale w okresie Fallout 2 zaczynają samoczynnie się sterylizować. Nie są kosmitami - były tworzone jako broń biologiczna, którą amerykanie chcieli wykorzystać do walki z innymi krajami. Po wojnie wydostały się z labolatoriów. Żyją bardzo długo, jednak w czasach Fallout 2 zaczynał powoli wymierać. Występowały jedynie na terenach na których rozgrywa się akcja Fallout 2. Ich jaja, pojawiające się w tej grze są ostatnim pokoleniem wannamingo, które przebywało na pustkowiu. Młode wanamingo wyginęły w ciągu 5 lat, kilka lat po swoich rodzicach. Ich zegar biologiczny przestanie po prostu tykać, a one same umrą. Są rasą wściekłych mutantów, dla których słońce zachodzi w Fallout 2. Aby położyć kamień na ich grobie, ich największa kolonia (Wielka Kopalnia Wanamingo) została zniszczona przez mieszkańców Redding z pomocą jakiegoś koczowniczego plemienia. Matka została zabita, jaja zniszczone, zgniecione i podeptane, a ich resztki sprzedane naukowcom, którzy przebadali je i wyciągnęli zapisane powyżej wnioski. 3. Czy radskorpiony są efektem działania wirusa FEV? Kiedy rozmawiam z doktorem Razlo w Cienistych Piaskach w Fallout 1 mówi on, że radskorpiony były kiedyś zwykłymi skorpionami cesarskimi, ale nie ma pojęcia w jaki sposób powstały, gdyż samo promieniowanie nie jest w stanie stworzyć czegoś takiego. No i przy okazji, co z innymi stworzeniami zamieszkującymi pustkowia? Które z nich były zmutowane przez FEV a które nie? Może w bestiariuszu każda z tych kreatur ma jakieś statystyki pokazujące stopień zakażenia FEV? :Odpowiedź: :Radskorpiony są rezultatem połączenia dwóch czynników: promieniowania i wirusa FEV. Razlo w Cienistych Piaskach ma rację, na początku były rzeczywiście skorpionami cesarskimi, które nieco... urosły. :Kreatury zainfekowane wirusem FEV to większość stworzeń, które mamy przyjemność spotkać w Fallout i Fallout ''2: :*Modliszki :*Większość gatunków Szczurów :*Gekony :*Brahminy :*Radskorpiony :*Mrówki :*Wiele gatunków roślin, w tym: Muchołówka amerykańska :Chcodzą słuchy, że niektóre psy zostały zainfekowane, ale nikt ich jeszcze nie widział, więc jak na razie to tylko pogłoska. Oczywiście centaury są mieszaniną człowieka, psa i wielu innych części... Hej, kto wie jak przebieły wszystkie mutacje? Grey musiał nieźle namieszać w jednym ze swoich labolatoriów. :Stworzenia nie zmutowane przez wirus FEV prawdopodobnie nie przetrwały okresu bezpośrednio po Wielkiej Wojnie, z możliwym wyjątkiem karaluchów... no i być może mrówek, chociaż jak wiemy, są także te zmutowane. :Nikt nie wie skąd pochodzą odgłosy ptaków w Kryptopolis. :Postaram się załączyć tabelę z kreaturami zmutowanymi przez wirus FEV w przyszłych dodatkach, razem z innymi stworzonkami których być może nie widzieliście w ''Fallout ani Fallout 2. Najprawdopodobniej większość owadów została zmutowana, ponieważ rozmnażają się one znacznie szybciej i zmiany w kolejnych pokoleniach mają znacznie większe tempo, więc przetrwały (oczywiście w zmienionej formie) chrząszcze, niektóre pająki, karaluchy i inne. Więcej pytań W tym fragmencie odpowiemy na pytania Michaela Warda: Czytam właśnie początek bibli w necie i nie zgadzam się z jedną rzeczą w świecie Fallouta: że krypty były tylko "eksperymentem społecznym". Już mówię dlaczego. Pomijając to, że Enklawa to banda dupków, dlaczego mieliby chcieć, aby obywatele ich własnego kraju umierali, podczas gdy krypty były ostatnią szansą na ocalenie ludzkości? Lubię się zastanawiać nad tym, że wiele osób zmarło dlatego, że krypty źle działały. W FOT jest terminal, który mówi, że pieniądze nie były przeznaczane na sensowne potrzebne wszystkim rzeczy, tylko na jakąś podziemną grę - polowanie czy jakoś tak. Eksperyment - to trochę przesadzone, ale korupcja jest już bardziej prawdopodobna. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje. No i Fallout 3, to jest możliwe czy nie? - Michael :Odpowiedź: Ekspperyment krypt to pomysł Tima Cain'a i naprawdę nie wiem, co się za tym kryje. :Po pierwsze, to trochę straszne, a jak wszyscy wiemy, producenci wezmą każde gówno byleby tylko spróbować zamieszać nieco w głowach graczy. Możliwe, że Tim skończył właśnie oglądać jakiś odcinek "Z Archiwum X" i w jego podświadomości snuły się różne teorie spiskowe. Twój komentarz, że to trochę przesada - no dobra, fakt. Jesteśmy winni i można nas oskarżać. :Po drugie, jak udowodniono kilka razy w Fallout 2, Enklawa to nie jest zwykła banda rasistowskich palantów. Reprezentuje ona skrajnie paranoiczny pogląd na świat i bardziej spotęgowane poczucie wyższości niż ktokolwiek inny w Falloucie. :Po trzecie, rząd federalny (albo którykolwiek z oddziałów rządu federalnego, który był za to odpowiedzialny - niekoniecznie musiała być to Enklawa) mógł nawet nie uważać krypt za najlepszy sposób na ocalenie obywateli, mógł uważać tylko swoich ludzi za najlepszych kandydatów na ocalałych, którzy mogliby odbudować świat. I dlatego przeniósł się do bardzo odległych od siebie ośrodków w całym kraju (a nawet dalej), które niekoniecznie musiały być kryptami. Enklawa wcale nie wykazywała wielkich wysiłków, aby otworzyć krypty i użyć ich mieszkańców do odbudowy cywilizacji. :Po czwarte, wielu ludzi zginęło, dlatego że krypty nie zadziałały. Niektórym z nich pisany był jeszcze gorszy los. :Co więcej, nawet członkowie Enklawy nie znali odpowiedzi na pytanie kto był autorem eksperymentów krypt i jakie były jego przyczyny, ponieważ wszyscy ludzie odpowiedzialny za budowę tych schronów zmarło wiele lat wcześniej, a wszelkie dane zostały zniszczone w czasie wydarzeń z 2077 roku. Prezydent Richardson znał prawdę o rzeczywistym przeznaczeniu krypt, ale widział w nich tylko pomieszczenia z ocalałymi ludźmi, którymi można by było trochę pomanipulować. System krypt W ukrytym pliku (dającym się otworzyć jedynie za pomocą wysokiej umiejętności Nauki ścisłe) w Kryptopolis znajdują się informacje wyjaśniające, że Krypta 8 była Kryptą Kontrolną, zaprojektowaną tak aby mogła pomieścić 1000 osób i która miała otworzyć się po upływie odpowiedniego czasu. Informacje zawarte w tym pliku miały zapowiadać odkrycie prawdziwej funkcji i prawdziwego celu złowróżbnego Eksperymentu Krypt. Gracz powinien użyć także umiejętności Nauki ścisłe na centralnym komputerze Krypty 13, aby zobaczyć jej historię i udział Nadzorcy w wydaleniu Przybysza z Krypty, a nawet co gorsza, jego świadomości prawdziwego zadania schronów. Nadzorca Krypty 13 wiedział bowiem doskonale, że krypty był eksperymentem społecznym na wielką skalę. Postarał się więc o wydalenie Przybysza z Krypty, który mógłby zniweczyć eksperyment lub do końca odkryć o nim prawdę. Oczywiście Nadzorca osobiście niedługo potem osobiście spowodował problem - według Martina Frobishera, przywódcy Krypty 13 w Fallout 2: Jednakże Martin wcale nie widział egzekucji Nadzorcy, a jego wiadomości opierają się na nagraniach z Krypty 13 przekazanych mu przez jego poprzedników. Krypty nigdy nie miały być ocaleniem dla mieszkańców USA. Populacja tego kraju to około 400 milionów ludzi w 2077 roku. Trzeba byłoby więc wybudować aż 400 000 krypty (każda zdolna pomieścić ok. 1000 osób). Tymczasem Kryp-Tech otrzymało zlecenie na budowę jedynie 122. Rzeczywistym celem krypt były badania nad wybranymi wcześniej częściami populacji Stanów Zjednoczonych, aby zobaczyć jak zareagują one na stres związany z długotrwałą izolacją i jak skutecznie uda im się z powrotem zasiedlić Ziemię po wyjściu na zewnątrz. Niektóre z tych eksperymentów to: Wieść niesie, że istniały aż 122 krypty. Większość z nich jest do dyspozycji fanów Fallouta i ich fantazji. Słownik Vault-Tec jest używana w Fallout oraz Fallout 2 w dwóch różnych wesjach. Prawidłowa wersja to "Vault-Tec." Za kulisami Gdybyście byli ciekawi: człowiek, który stoi za dialogami mówionymi w Fallout i Fallout 2 to Mark O'Green, szef oddziału Interplay Dragonplay (czyli naszego starego działu D&D, zanim zmieniło się w Black Isle). Doskonale radzi sobie ze słowami. Pytania, pytania A teraz kilka pytań, pierwsze od Alberta: 1. Oto pytanie na które każdy chciałby znać odpowiedź: dlaczego Lynette jest taką suką? Czy jest dzieckiem Odlotu? Może nadużywała go za młodu? A może miała szereg nieudanych romansów, które zamieniły ją w apodyktycznego cynika? Czy zachowuje się po prostu jak typowy obywatel Kryptopolis? - Albert : Odpowiedź: Tak, Lynette jest suką, dla każdego kto nie jest obywatelem Kryptopolis. Jako głowa Kryptopolis jest ucieleśnieniem najgorszej arogancji i poczucia wyższości jakie tylko Kryptopolis ma do zaoferowania (chociaż nie są to cechy wszystkich obywateli miasta, czego dowodem jest np. McClure). Co więcej, podejrzewam że uczyniono ją czarnym charakterem jako dodatek do jej hipokryzji jeżeli chodzi o niewolnictwo. Powinniście spytać o to jej twórców; Mark O'Green i ja pisaliśmy wprawdzie dialogi, ale w oparciu o starszy projekt napisany przez (przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje) Jasona Andersena. : Oto dlaczego Lynette jest suką... rzeczywiście ma skrajnie despotyczny, ekonomiczny i niezwykle sprawny charakter, bo przyzwyczaiła się do takiego sposobu bycia. Nikt jej w młodości nie bił, nie torturował, ani nie skrzywiał w żaden inny sposób, po prostu już w wieku pięciu czy sześciu lat popadła w kompleks wyższości i uprzywilejowania i to ją na zawsze odmieniło. Od początku wiedziała, że władza nad mieszkańcami Krypty 8 jest jej przeznaczona i to jej uderzyło do głowy. : Lynette była przywódcą Kryptopolis przez wiele, wiele lat i widziała wszystko, co pustkowia mają najgorszego do zaoferowania – ale zamiast współczuć biednym ludziom przybywającym do Kryptopolis, aby się schronić, stwierdziła, że „obcy” nie są wystarczająco inteligentni i silni aby osiągnąć to, co ma Vault City, więc są gorsi. Pracuje zawsze bardzo ciężko i bardzo długo, zawsze postrzega swój czas jako bardzo cenny, więc nie ma cierpliwości, aby utrzymywać stosunki towarzyskie bez potrzeby z ludźmi wstępującymi do jej biura i marnującymi jej czas. Woli zostać w biurze do ciemnej nocy i pracować zamiast spotykać się z innymi i rozmawiać na tematy inne niż polityka. : Jak można się spodziewać, Lynette nie miała żadnych romansów – oprócz (możliwego) związku z Westinem z RNK pod koniec Fallout 2. Ma niewiele czasu na cokolwiek oprócz pracy i na niej się koncentruje. Jeżeli ktokolwiek poddaje w wątpliwość sens jej pracy lub decyzji - do widzenia, ona przyjmuje to jako najgorszy rodzaj osobistego ataku. : Lynette wykorzystuje każdy negatywny incydent, w który zaangażowani są ludzie spoza miasta, aby umocnić się w swoich przekonaniach i ignoruje pozytywne aspekty nie-Obywateli. Ma tylko jeden cel i swoje własne środki. Fakt, że ona i całe Kryptopolis mieli przyjazne warunki środowiska naturalnego, które umożliwiły im przy pomocy G.E.C.K.a przeżycie i założenie miasta (przeżywając kilka trudności więcej niż inne społeczeństwa na Pustkowiu) w ogóle do niej nie trafia. Wierzy, że obywatele Kryptopolis przetrwali dlatego, że są lepszą rasą człowieka. Bystrzejszą i zdolniejszą niż wszystkie inne śmieci ludzkie grasujące po pustkowiu. : W każdym razie, to tyle. A teraz trzy pytania od Deadlusa: 2. '''Czy Baza Mariposa jest częścią Enklawy albo coś takiego (przepraszam, nie jestem najlepszy z angielskiego :), ale myślę że wiesz, co chciałem powiedzieć – '''Deadlus. : Odpowiedź: Nie wiadomo. Basa Wojskowa Mariposa została zbudowana do przeprowadzania badań nad FEV na ludziach. Znając prawdę o „ochotnikach” (więźniach wojskowych, którym nie wycięto mózgów do wykorzystania w robotach) i brak jakiejkolwiek etyki w procedurach eksperymentacyjnych, można by przypuszczać, że Enklawa miała coś wspólnego z doświadczeniami przeprowadzanymi w Mariposie. Dane dotyczące bazy nie zawierają jednak jakiejkolwiek wzmianki, że podlegała kiedyś jakiejś organizacji o nazwie „Enklawa”. Pułkownik Spindel, dowódca brygady wojskowej stacjonującej w bazie, nigdy nie wskazywał na lojalność Enklawie... tak jak dowódca naukowców Anderson nic nie powiedział na ten temat nawet w ciągu ostatnich minut swojego życia, zanim Maxson wpakował mu kulę w łeb. : Jednakże istnienie Bazy Wojskowej Mariposa zostało odnotowane w danych Enklawy, co umożliwiało jej odnalezienie bazy i rozpoczęcie wykopalisk, więc możliwe jest, że któreś oddziały przedwojennej Enklawy maczały ręce w horrorze, który miał miejsce w Mariposie. Trzymali ten obiekt w swoim posiadaniu przez całe lata, ale porzucili go po zdobyciu próbek FEV i zauważeniu wielu przypadków mutacji wśród niewolników pracujących na wykopaliskach i u żołnierzy, w tym Franka Horrigana. 3. '''Mistrz (Richard Grey albo ktoś tam) był w F1 w którejś z krypt, w której? : Krypta, w której przebywał Grey (jego prawdziwe nazwisko to Moreau) przed swoją przemianą w Mistrza to Krypta 8, a krypta, w której go znajdziecie w F1 była kryptą testową/demonstracyjną Vault-Tec i nie ma żadnego numeru (według Chrisa Taylora – podziękowania dla Nicka Garotta za to, że dał mi znać o informacjach na ten temat w Krypcie 13). A oto cytatt: '''4. '''Więc Richard Grey był pierwszym mieszkańcem krypty, a nie główną postacią w F1, i dlaczego opuścił swoją kryptę? – '''Deadlus : Według Lynette w Fallout 2 Richard został wygnany z Krypty 8 za morderstwo. Szczegóły zbrodni nie są znane, a sądząc po hipokryzji wypełniającej całe Kryptopolis, to zdarzenie stoi pod znakiem zapytania. Jedno pytanie jest od Peeyacka, wysłane przez Kreegle, sławnego z Duck and Cover: 5. '''Dlaczego w końcówce obu Falloutów nie jest nic wspomniane o NPC-ach towarzyszących graczowi? Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć co przydarzyło się Marcusowi, Tycho, Ianowi, Cassidy'emu albo Vicowi tuż po zakończeniu gry - '''Kreegle. : ''Odpowiedź: W'' Fallout: Nie wiem dlaczego. Widocznie Tim i Troika zrobili to jednak dla NPC-ów z Arcanum. : Według instrukcji do Fallout 2 (napisanej przez Chrisa Taylora), Ian został zastrzelony w Nekropolis, a Ochłap zmarł w Bazie Wojskowej Mariposa. Nie ma wzmianki o Tycho ani Katji, założono więc, że nie przyłączyli się oni do Przybysza z Krypty. Zastąpiłbym wasze doświadczenia jakimiś informacjami i stworzyłbym prawdziwą historię... chociaż bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że Ochłap zginął w Bazie Mariposa od tamtejszych pól siłowych dlatego, że nigdy nie posłuchał właściciela i nie posadził swojej psiej dupy w bezpiecznym miejscu (chyba, że włożyło się go do klatki z pól siłowych). : W każdym razie, spróbuję załączyć alternatywne zakończenia dla tych postaci zależne od tego, co zrobiliście w grze. Wasze czyny powinny stwarzać jakąś różnicę. : W Fallout 2, Matt Norton i ja napisaliśmy teksty końcówki dla wszystkich postaci używając perspektywy narratora (i czasami głosów odpowiednich aktorów). Poniżej są więc sekcje, które udało mi się wyciągnąć (nie ma tu wszystkich NPC-ów, ale są wszystkie gadające głowy). Nie zostały wykorzystane w grze i jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, Ron Perlman miał już wtedy 5 miliardów linii kodu do obrobienia w dwie godziny. Prawdopodobne jest, że nie zrobiliśmy tego, bo nie mieliśmy czasu... albo dlatego, że Ron Perlman to mięśniak, który wygląda na osobę zdolną zgniatać w rękach cegły. W każdym razie oto one: zauważcie, że niektóre są spersonalizowane dla aktorów, a inne nie: Lynette Marcus Prezydent Richardson Harold Starsza Wioski Starsza Wioski, wersja 2 : (Komentarze Matta Nortona): Filmik końcowy właśnie się kończy - tankowiec płynie przodem do nas z maksymalną prędkością. Daleko za nim widać wielką eksplozję platformy wiertniczej Enklawy. Tankowiec przybliża się, a ekran się ściemnia. Starsza, gracz i wszyscy członkowie plemienia uciekają na tankowcu, chociaż ich nie widzimy. Słyszymy głos Starszej Wioski. Jest szczęśliwa, nawet trochę figlarna. : Być może załączę MP3 z Ronem Perlmanem osobiście życzącym mi śmierci za te teksty - jest zarówno śmieszny i przerażający. No i dwa ostatnie pytania od Richarda Greya z Krypty 13 wysłane przez neurołącze w komputerach Katedry: 6. '''Według Chrisa A, ghule w Krypcie 12 były poddane działaniu promieniotwórczości i wirusa FEV. Wiem, że Harold wspomniał coś o tym, że drzwi krypty otworzyły się zbyt wcześnie, więc promieniotwórczość jest całkiem sensowna. Moje pytanie brzmi: w jaki sposób ghule w Krypcie 12 zostały poddane działaniu FEV? Harold to wyjątkowy przypadek, odkąd udał się do Kadzi z ekhm... kimś, kto pozostanie bezimienny... i wpadł do pojemnika z FEV. Ale jak wytłumaczysz innych? - '''Richard Grey Kiedy w ośrodek badawczy West Tek uderzyła rakieta, pojemniki z FEV na czwartym i piątym poziomie zostały zniszczone, a FEV dostał się do atmosfery. W jakiś sposób, prawdopodobnie dzięki sile wybuchu, wirus szybko dotarł do ghuli i rozpoczął proces mutacji, razem z promieniotwórczością wypalającą ich ciała. Jak wirus przetrwał uderzenie i nie wysterylizował się - nie wiadomo... to zależy od tego, jaka głowica uderzyła w West Tek niczym jajko. Istotnie, Harold nigdy nie powiedział, że wpadł do kadzi (chociaż jest to możliwe). Został poddany działaniu wirusa - jednak już znalezienie się blisko otwartego zbiornika z FEV wystarcza, aby spowodować pewne mutacje (o czym przekonali się niewolnicy prowadzący wykopaliska w bazie Mariposa dla Enklawy). Powiedziałbym, że jakaś tarcza oddzielała kadzie z FEV od pokoju kontrolnego w bazie Mariposa. 7. Czym do cholery jest Frank Horrigan? Supermutantem w pancerzu wspomaganym? Cybernetycznie ulepszonym człowiekiem? Robotem? Cybernetycznie ulepszonym roboto-supermutantem w pancerzu? Oprócz tego, jeżeli był zmutowany, to jak to możliwe, że Enklawa go tolerowała? Czy widziała różnicę między mutacją wywołaną FEV i mutacją wywołaną promieniowaniem? - Richard Grey Frank Horrigan jest jeszcze gorszym koszmarem: z tego co znalazłem w dokumentacji, jest mutantem w pancerzu wspomaganym (czy technicznie jest supermutantem? - to temat dyskusyjny, odkąd naukowcy operowali na nim jak na króliku doświadczalnym, zmieniali jego DNA i psychologię - nie wiadomo bowiem, jak przebiegałyby jego zmiany, gdyby pozostawić je losowi). Jako dowód na to, że jest mutantem, cytuję kawałek z ostatniego uaktualnienia: Nie było to jakieś typowe rozróżnienie, tylko wyjątek. Niewielu ludzi wiedziało, że jest mutantem i niewielu potrafiło to rozpoznać... a i ci uważali go za efekt eksperymentu przerabiania człowieka. To semantyka. I selektywna bigoteria. Dla celów fan fiction: możliwe jest też, że był genetycznie zmodyfikowanym potworem, wykonanym przez Enklawę. Oto co Sierżant Granite o nim mówi: : Question for you guys This is a question since BIS is going to keep making RPGs, but some questions I've always been curious about for any of you who still play pen-and-paper games when you have access to computer ones - why? Are there any special qualities about pen-and-paper that make you keep playing them over a computer game or a massively online multiplayer game? Just curious - we have a dedicated pen-and-paper (and boardgame) base at Black Isle, and we have our opinions, but I'd like to hear yours. If you've got some thoughts on it, feel free to email me at: Cavellone@blackisle.com Thanks. Fun links If you guys ever need some war posters to throw some spice into a Fallout campaign or just for some window dressing, here's two good links for old war posters, courtesy of JE Sawyer: http://digital.lib.umn.edu/warposters/browse.html http://www.library.northwestern.edu/govpub/collections/wwii-posters/ The first site says updates are on the way, so I still check it every once in a while to see what they've got up this week. If you guys know any other cool Fallout-related links, let me know. ''Fallout 1'' archeology I'm going to try and start including all the key words you can ask the talking heads in Fallout 1 with the "Tell Me Abouts." This may not be a complete list, but these are all the ones listed in the design documentation. There is no documentation I can find for the non-talking heads, but if you happen to know any or find any other talking head key words I miss, let me know. Let's start with the Overseer: *Chip/Water Chip/Water Purifier/Controller Chip *Vault *War *Outside *Overseer/Library (I think these last two give new responses, but it could be a generic "I don't know" response). And because the Overseer is boring, let's move on to Aradesh who's got a little more spice: *Aradesh *Dharma *Tandi *Razlo *Seth *Raiders *Vipers *Khans *Junktown *Spear *Guard Tower *Guard Station Psykers For Fallout fan-fiction purposes, you are welcome to make use of the psykers and their potential from Fallout 1, but I'd be careful - the psykers in Fallout 1 show some pretty over-the-top mutations that could take the world to Childhood's End faster than you can say "uh, his eyes are glowing?" In any event, of the four psykers in the Master's lair, Wiggum was electrokinetic-dominant, Lucy was telekinetic-dominant and a minor photokinetic, Moore was pyrokinetic-dominant, and Gideon was a receiving-telepathic-dominant (without the ability to control his telepathy, requiring the psychic nullifier to block incoming thoughts) with minor photokinetic abilities. In the Fallout Bible, all psykers were officially wiped from the genre when the Cathedral was vaporized in nuclear fire. It is most likely the Master was able to somehow bring forth psychic abilities in certain humans after they were injected with FEV, but most of the experiments were failures (resulting in insanity) or used to line the corridor of revulsion. Brotherhood of Steel disk I'm trying to finalize information on the Brotherhood of Steel, and annoyingly enough, I can't seem to find the following excerpt from the .msg files anywhere in Fallout 1. If anyone can tell me how to get it, or, as a bonus, give me a screenshot of the contents, I'd appreciate it. It's quickly becoming a source of frustration. # *** Brotherhood of Steel Honor Code *** # *** Maxson's History *** {7000}{}{My father was a security guard at a secret military base} {7001}{}{in the desert of southern California. A typical MP, I} {7002}{}{remember mostly his strength. When it came time for} {7003}{}{the revolution, I respected his convictions. He stayed} {7004}{}{behind, to help those who were disabled and wounded,} {7005}{}{even the scis. He put the well being of myself and my} {7006}{}{mother into the hands of his best friend, and ordered} {7007}{}{us into the desert with the other rebels.} {7008}{}{**END-PAR**} # - {7009}{}{We, very few, marched into the wastes. The only thought} {7010}{}{on my mind was that I would never see my father again.} {7011}{}{He knew that to stay behind was death. And still, he} {7012}{}{stayed. He respected the flag, the CIC and the badge} {7013}{}{that he wore.} {7014}{}{**END-PAR**} # - {7015}{}{What an idiot.} {7016}{}{**END-PAR**} # - {7017}{}{He died for the sins of others. That will never happen} {7018}{}{again to us. We will become self-sufficient. We will} {7019}{}{become keepers of knowledge and lore. We will survive} {7020}{}{the end of civilization. We will take responsibility} {7021}{}{for our actions, and we will hold accountable the} {7022}{}{actions of others.} {7023}{}{**END-PAR**} # - {7024}{}{This I pledge to you, Maxson, my son. The Brotherhood} {7025}{}{of Steel is justly named. We are a Brotherhood. Unlike} {7026}{}{my father, we will stand back to back with those that} {7027}{}{share our convictions and beliefs. We are Steel. We are} {7028}{}{hard. We have been sharpened to and edge.} {7029}{}{**END-PAR**} # - {7030}{}{Always remember the fires that we were forged in.} {7031}{}{Never forget. } {7032}{}{The motto from a previous time, and our motto now.} {7033}{}{**END-DISK**} Timeline repair - second strike Here's a second draft of a Fallout timeline based on your feedback to the first drafts that went up on the net last month (thanks again to everyone who sent msg files and screenshots - all of it was extremely helpful). There are heavy revisions to when the Enclave discovered the Military Base, when Melchior was captured, the true Exodus of the BOS and the events surrounding the FEV research at the West Tek Research Facility and Mariposa. All the factual changes are highlighted in green. Any year events that were removed or switched around have not had their omissions highlighted, however. Again, this is not a final draft, since I imagine I will find more problems in it later on and as I get feedback from you guys. Thanks again for looking it over. BTW, even though information is included on the Vault Dweller's journey in Fallout 1 below, you don't have to use it - it was included in the F2 manual, and it does tell you what happened to Ian and Dogmeat. (Granted, the Dogmeat in the F2 special encounter technically was "Dogmeat," but it was a special encounter, so he shouldn't be considered as the real Dogmeat from Fallout 1, if that makes any sense.) YR MONTH # EVENT 2051 Seeking to protect business interests and their oil supply, the United States begins to exert increasing pressure on Mexico, citing the political instability and pollution stemming from Mexico as a threat to the United States. Various economic sanctions serve to destabilize Mexico, and the United States military enters Mexico to keep the oil refineries running and making sure oil and fuel continue to make their way north across the border... at Mexico's expense. 2052 A television documentary into the withered husk of the Texas oil fields brings the oil shortage into the American households, and reveals how deep the energy crisis runs. 2052 April The Resource Wars begin. Many smaller nations go bankrupt, and Europe, dependent on oil imports from the Middle East, responds to the Middle East's rising oil prices with military action. The long drawn-out war between the European Commonwealth and the Middle East begins. 2052 May-July The United Nations, already suffering, begins to collapse. In a series of heated debates, many nations withdraw from the organization as the UN tries to keep the peace. At the end of July, the United Nations is disbanded. 2053 The socially transmitted "New Plague" arises, killing tens of thousands. The United States closes its borders and the first-ever national quarantine is declared. The source of the plague is unknown, but rumors persist that it is a genetically engineered weapon. 2053 Dec Like an exclamation mark on the end of a very bad year, a terrorist nuclear weapon destroys Tel Aviv. 2054 January Limited nuclear exchange in the Middle East raises fears throughout the world. 2054 In light of the Euro-Middle-Eastern conflict and the plague scare, the United States sets Project Safehouse in motion. The project, financed by junk bonds, is designed to create shelters, called Vaults, for the populace in the event of a nuclear war or deadly plague. Construction begins late in 2054 and proceeds rapidly due to advances in construction technology. 2054 ZAX 1.0 goes on-line, developed by Vault-Tec. Initially a prototype of some of the systems designed to govern the vaults, it is given to the government to help the Department of Energy collect resource data. Within a year, it is taken by the military for plague and tactical research; one version, ZAX 1.2 is constructed for West Tek (below). 2055 The West Tek Research Facility starts working on a new virus to kill the New Plague. Their viral research and close ties to the federal government eventually lead to them being chosen for the Pan-Immunity Virion Project twenty years later as well as Power Infantry Armor and laser research. 2055 ZAX 1.2 is brought in to regulate conditions in West Tek. It is not part of the Vault-Tec preservation software, so it does not have any orders to protect humanity after the bombs fall. In the meantime, it calmly calculates data and plays chess with the scientists. Many scientists claim that ZAX is a big ol' cheater and draws the game out too much for a computer of his considerable abilities. 2059 The Anchorage Front Line is established, as the United States increases its military presence in Alaska to protect its oil interests. The Anchorage Front Line causes tensions in the United States and Canada, as the United States attempts to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline. 2059 The first artificial intelligence is born. Limited by memory constraints, its expansion is rapidly halted. The discovery paves the way for future AI research in laboratories throughout the United States. 2060 Traffic on the streets of the world stops moving. Fuel becomes too precious to waste on automobiles, so alternatives are explored - electric and fusion cars begin to be manufactured, but factories can only make limited amounts. Pressure on fusion research increases. 2060 The Euro-Middle Eastern War ends as the oil fields in the Middle East run dry... there is no longer a goal in the conflict, and both sides are reduced almost to ruin. 2062 Despite quarantine measures, the New Plague continues to spread, fueling national paranoia. 2063 August The construction of most Vaults completed, except for Vault 13, whose construction finally gets off the ground... heralding a development cycle that seems plagued with problems. Drills begin in the other cities with completed Vaults, but the increasing frequency of the drills has a "cry wolf" effect, and the turnouts for drills trickle off as the years go on. 2065 June Due to enormous demands for electricity in the summer of 2065, a nuclear reactor in New York City almost goes critical. The near meltdown brings into effect power rationing, and the term "Hot Summer" is used to refer to the New York incident. 2065 August Increasing need for mobility in the United States mechanized cavalry leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man-based tank - essentially, a two-legged walking armored unit: Power Armor. 2065-2067 Power Armor research grows and several prototypes are developed, many of which prove to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology. 2066 Spring As the oil resources dry up across the globe, China's fossil fuel dependency causes an energy crisis in the nation. China, bordering on collapse, becomes more aggressive in its trade talks with the United States. Unwilling to export oil to China, talks between the United States and China break down. 2066 Summer Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly thirteen years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power. 2066 Winter In the winter of 2066, China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a true battleground. 2066 Winter As a sign of increasing tension between the two countries, Canada proves reluctant to allow American troops on Canadian soil or allow American planes to fly over Canadian airspace. The United States and Canadian tensions rise, but Canada eventually backs down, and US troops pass through Canada. This sets the stage for the Canadian annexation in 2076. 2067 The first suit of Power Armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this Power Armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordinance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States. 2069 Canada begins to feel the pressure from the United States military as the US draws upon Canadian resources for the war effort. Vast stretches of timberland are destroyed, and other resources in Canada are stretched to the breaking point. Many Americans refer to Canada as Little America, and Canadian protests are unheard. 2069 March Vault 13 is finally completed - it is the last of the Vaults, and drills begin. Due to its late completion, the "cry wolf" effect that hurt the other Vaults is not as pronounced. 2070 The first of the Chryslus motors fusion-driven cars are developed. Reassuringly big and American, the limited models carry a hefty price tag but are sold out within days. Many Chryslus plants have long since been converted into making military ordinance. 2072 The United States' increasing demand for Canadian resources causes protests and riots in several Canadian cities. An attempted sabotage attempt of the Alaskan pipeline is all the military needs as an excuse to begin its annexation of Canada... which in fact, had already begun in 2067. 2073 Sept 15 As China becomes increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the United States government felt that a countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PVP) is officially formed and plans are made to begin experiments at the West Tek research facility in Southern California. 2074 Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American Power Armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines. 2075 March 21 PVP experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, in the wake of successful tests of the virus on single-celled organisms. Experiments on plant cells are postponed. The pan-immunity virion is renamed FEV - the Forced Evolutionary Virus. 2075 May 9 FEV experiments continue at Mariposa with batch 10-011, in the wake of successful tests on flatworms, the flatworms exhibit increase size and heightened resistance to viral contagions. Experiments with insects have less success, and further experimentation on insects is postponed by Major Barnett. 2075 June 30 FEV experiments continue at Mariposa with batch 10-011, with white mice as subjects. Increased size, muscle density, and intelligence are noted. 2075 Nov 9 FEV experimentation (batch 10-011) on rabbits is concluded. Increased size, intelligence, and (this time) aggressiveness is noted. Apparently, it was hard to determine whether the flatworms in the previous experiments were angrier and more violent than normal. Frankly, the researchers cannot be blamed for this. 2076 January 3 A military team under the command of Colonel Spindel is sent to the West Tek research facility to monitor the experiments in the interest of national security. Captain Roger Maxson (the grandfather of John Maxson, the High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel in F1) is among the team personnel. 2076 January 12 Splicing in several new gene sequences into their test virus, dogs are injected with batch 11-101a at Mariposa. Although increased strength was noted, increased intelligence was not. 2076 January The United States annexation of Canada is complete. Canadian protestors and rioters are shot on sight, and the Alaskan Pipeline swarms with American military units. Pictures of atrocities make their way to the United States, causing further unrest and protests. 2076 January 26 Using batch 11-011, experiments are conducted on raccoons. Same results are noted, but the attempted escape of several infected raccoons causes Major Barnett to terminate the escape... and the test subjects. Two pairs of raccoons, however, are unaccounted for. Note: Scott Campbell and Chris Taylor intended these escaped raccoons to form an intelligent animal community NW of the Glow called the "Burrows." This location was never implemented. 2076 April 15 Once all secondary tests and studies are done on the test subjects, all dogs from the batch 11-101a FEV tests at Mariposa are terminated... from a safe distance. 2076 June Power Armor prototype completed, resulting in the Power Armor players find in Fallout 1. This is the pinnacle of Power Armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down. 2076 August Food and energy riots begin in major cities throughout the United States. Military units begin to be deployed in cities within the United States to contain rioters, and many temporary jails are constructed. A state of emergency is declared, and martial law soon follows. 2076 October 4 At West Tek, fifteen chimpanzees are infected with batch 11-111. The most successful test to date, growth and immunities in the chimpanzees surpass all other subjects to date. The military practically drools over the results. Plans are made in secret to begin testing in small quarantine towns in North America, and the Mariposa Military Base construction is sped up in anticipation of moving the West Tek project to a location under military supervision. 2077 January 7 Major Barnett orders transfer of all FEV research to the newly-constructed Mariposa Military Base, despite objections by the research team. 2077 January 10 Alaska is reclaimed, and the Anchorage Front Line is again held by the Americans. 2077 January 22 The first domestic use of Power Armor within the United States for crowd and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line find themselves fighting Americans at home. Food riots increase, and many civilians are killed. Several soldiers defect from the military both in Canada and the United States. They are captured, and are sent to military prisons. 2077 February FEV Research is leaked to the world through an unknown source. Protests in many major cities and governments around the world, as well as accusations that the US was responsible for the New Plague. FEV is seen as the threat it is, and serves only to fuel tensions. 2077 March Prepared for a nuclear or biological attack from China, the president and the Enclave retreats to remote sections around the globe and make contingency plans for continuing the war. 2077 October Captain Roger Maxson and his men discover that the scientists at Mariposa have been using "military volunteers" (military prisoners who didn't have their brains scooped for use in Brain Bots) as test subjects in their experiments. Morale in the base breaks down, and Maxson executes Anderson, the chief scientist. Not long after this (and in light of the breakdown of the mental breakdown of Colonel Spindel stationed at the base), Maxson's men turn to him for leadership. He shrugs and says "we should quit." 2077 October 20 Captain Roger Maxson, now in control of Mariposa, declares himself to be in full desertion from the army (via radio)... and nothing happens. Worried, Maxson orders all families stationed outside the base moved inside the Mariposa facility. 2077 October 23 Great War: Bombs are launched; who struck first is unknown... and it is not even known if the bombs came from China or America. Air raid sirens sound, but very few people go into vaults, thinking it is a false alarm. The Vaults are sealed. 2077 October 23 Necropolis Vault 12 never closes. Once it becomes known that the other vaults have sealed, people within Bakersfield attempt to force their way into Vault 12 to protect themselves and their families. 2077 October 23 The West Tek research facility is hit by warheads, breaking open the FEV tanks on levels four and five and releasing it into the atmosphere. Once exposed to radiation, it begins to mutate and infect humans and critters in the wasteland and dooming the player character in F1 and F2 to endure hordes of random encounters. 2077 October 23 The Mariposa Military Base survives, the soldiers and scientists within protected from the radiation and FEV flooding the wasteland. 2077 October 25 Two days later at Mariposa, a scout in Power Armor (Platner) is sent out to get specific readings on the atmosphere. He reports no significant radiation in the area surrounding the facility. 2077 October 27 After burying the scientists in the wastes outside of Mariposa, the soldiers seal the military base, then head out into the desert, taking supplies and weapon schematics with them. Captain Maxson leads his men and families to the government bunker at Lost Hills. (This event was called the "Exodus," and the surviving soldiers went on to eventually form the Brotherhood of Steel.) Note: Although Maxson's points in his holodisk indicated that civilian personnel (presumably families of the scientists or other civilians not associated with the military) were to remain at the base, whether they did or not is unknown. 2077 Nov Captain Maxson, his men, and their families, arrive at the Lost Hills bunker a few weeks later, suffering many casualties along the way, including Maxson's wife (but not his teenage son). The Lost Hills bunker becomes the HQ of the Brotherhood of Steel the Vault Dweller finds in Fallout 1. 2080 The first effects of the virus are seen in the survivors. Widespread mutations occur with animals and humans alike. Those that survive the effects of the mutations are permanently changed by the virus. New species are created almost overnight. 2083 Summer The city of Necropolis founded by the ghoul survivors of Vault 12 (and the US citizens that fled to Bakersfield when the bombs fell). 2084 Spring Set takes control of Necropolis, wresting control from the original Overseer. The Vault 12 Overseer, not willing to take a dirtnap, is driven north and history loses sight of him. 2090 Vault 29 opens. Harold (now human) sets out to make his fortune as a trader, making the circuit around the survivalist communities in the wasteland. 2091 Vault 8 opens, and they use their GECK to create fertile ground for their city. This eventually becomes Vault City. 2092 LA Vault opens, the Boneyard is founded and attracts survivors. 2092 Dr. Richard Moreau is exiled from Vault City for murder. The circumstances surrounding the murder are unknown, but he changes his last name to Grey and heads south. 2093 The Hub is founded by a man named Angus, who sets up camp around a filthy oasis in the desert, and he proceeds to begin trading with other settlements. 2096 Harold rises to the level of a caravan boss in the Hub. His caravans suffer occasional attacks in the wastes, but Harold's caravan outfit survives and prospers... until the mutant attacks begin to pick up a few years later. 2097 John Maxson, the future High Elder of the BOS in Fallout 1, is born. 2102 May 22 Increasing mutant attacks on Harold's caravans cause Harold to get so pissed he finances one of the first adventuring parties of Fallout to try and find out where these dagnab mutants are coming from. Consulting with a scientist and doctor at the Hub, a man by the name of Grey, the two of them decide to join forces. 2102 June 23 Richard Grey's Expedition Harold finds the Mariposa Military Base and the Expedition is scattered and defeated by mutants at the base. Grey is knocked into one of the vats of FEV by a robotic arm, and Harold is knocked unconscious, only to awaken later out in the wasteland. 2102 June 27 Harold, already mutating, is found by traders and taken back to the Hub. His former caravan partners and employees, horrified by his condition, abandon him and he is soon left without even two bottlecaps to rub together. 2102 July Richard Grey, now horribly mutated by the virus, crawls from the Vats covered with FEV and in terrible pain. Barely able to think or perceive his surroundings, he crawls into the Vat control room and begins his audio log. He fades in and out of consciousness, sometimes for days or weeks at a time. 2102 July-Nov Richard Grey begins to acclimate to his condition, and begins his first tests of animals by exposing them to FEV. These experiments and his growing awareness lay the foundation for his plans for the Unity and the master race. He takes the name, "the Master." 2102 Nov The first human victim wanders into Mariposa, and Grey consumes him. 2102 Dec Grey continues his experiments on wanderers that enter Mariposa... with no success. The creations are flawed (due to the radiation counts in their bodies), making them big but incredibly stupid, and Grey consumes them rather than letting them live. 2103 January The Master discovers the problem with the influence of radiation on his mutations, and he begins to choose his subjects more carefully. The first classic super mutants are born, butt-scratching animations and all. He begins his plans to build an army. 2103-2130 Throughout this period, the Master begins slowly gathering test subjects, willing or unwilling, from local human stock. The Great Winter of 2130 and the scarcity of human subjects make building his army difficult. 2120 Angus rules over growing Hub and establishes himself as governor. 2125 Winter Angus is murdered. Hub is thrown into chaos. 2126 A band of merchants seizes the water tower in the Hub. They demand anyone wanting water must pay a toll. The Great Merchant Wars begin. 2126-2128 The Great Merchant Wars are fought, the Water Merchants seal up the town, but are outnumbered. A man named Roy Greene (Justin Greene's grandfather) makes the peace and negotiates a settlement. The Hub's Central Council is formed, composed of two representatives from each of the Hub caravan companies. A long period of indecisiveness and meetings maintain the status quo in the Hub. 2130 The Great Winter occurs. 2131-2135 The Master begins ordering his super mutants to gather human stock from caravans. For many years, the caravan disappearances are blamed on monsters in the desert, and even when the abductions begin to occur on Hub caravans, the deathclaws are blamed. The super mutant army grows. 2134 A faction within the Brotherhood of Steel led by Sergeant Dennis Allen gains strength, and they urge the Elders to let them explore the southeast Glow for artifacts. The Elders refuse, so Allen and his divisionist group splits away from the Brotherhood of Steel, taking some technology and weapons with them. 2134 Led by Sergeant Dennis Allen, a small team of the Brotherhood of Steel head to the West Tek research facility in search of technological artifacts. They arrive there twenty days later, and are promptly chewed apart by the West Tek's unforgiving automated defense systems. Wounded, Allen begins to suffer radiation poisoning from a leak in his suit. Before he dies, he logs what happened to the expedition into a holodisk then goes to join the Brotherhood in the sky. 2135 Elder Roger Maxson dies of cancer, and his son, already an accomplished soldier, takes up the role of "General" (Elder) within the Brotherhood of Steel. John Maxson becomes a member of the Paladins, showing tremendous promise as a soldier. 2137 Master's begins to mass-produce super mutants. Only about one in six or one in five attempts are successful, and of these successes, only half seem to last to go on to be part of his growing army, called the Unity. 2140 Decker forms Underground in the Hub and starts pulling strings. 2141 Spring Vault 15 opened. 2141 Vault Dweller born. will vary according to your player character's age in Fallout 1. 2141 Winter Raiders begin to form in the region as food supplies run low. The Khans and the Vipers begin terrorizing local settlements. 2142 Spring Shady Sands founded, wall erected against the raiders. 2145 Cute lil' Tandi is born, unaware that by the time F2 rolls around she will turn into a wizened old crone that is hard on the eyes. 2152 As their influence slowly spreads throughout the wastes, the Master finds humans, doomsday cultists, and rather than dip them in the vats, he demands their obedience as spies - their leader is a man named Morpheus, and he pledges his followers to the Master. Morpheus and his cultists form the future core of the Children of the Cathedral. 2155 John Maxson's father dies in a raid by the Vipers. Expecting the raiders to break and run, Maxson doesn't take into account the religious ferocity of the Vipers (or their poisoned weapons), and when a single arrow nicks him with his helmet off, he dies within hours. John Maxson takes up the role of Elder, and Rhombus becomes the new head of the Paladins. 2155-2156 After capturing a caravan of strange-garbed travelers (vault dwellers), Master learns the location of the Boneyard Vault, the future site of the Cathedral. He conquers the inhabitants and sets up operations there, and the human cultists begin to use the Vault as their powerbase. Within the Vault, the Master learns of other Vaults, and realizing their human occupants are ripe for transformation, begins to send out patrols to Vault locations in search of these other Vaults. 2156 The Master sees advantages in establishing a benevolent "religion," the Children of the Cathedral, and using them as spies in settlements throughout the wastes. Missionaries from the Children of the Cathedral spread slowly across the wasteland, acting as eyes and ears for Morpheus and the Master. 2157 The Master learns the location of the Bakersfield Vault, Vault 12, and sends a detachment of super mutants there to seize the vault. Many ghouls are snapped like twigs in the attack, and Set finally parleys with the super mutants, telling them that the ghouls are the Vault survivors the super mutants are looking for. The super mutants, angered at failing to find an intact Vault, set up a small garrison at the watershed to watch the inhabitants and insure Set's... cooperation in the war to come. 2161 October A Brotherhood of Steel patrol comes across a dead super mutant in the badlands. They take the corpse back to the Scribes, and Head Scribe Vree begins her examinations of the super mutant. 2161 Dec 5 Fallout 1 Begins: Vault Dweller is kicked out of Vault 13 to find a replacement water chip. 2161 Dec 15 Vault Dweller discovers Shady Sands. Meets Tandi, and Ian, who joins the Vault Dweller in searching for the water chip. 2161 Dec 30 Vault Dweller recruits Dogmeat in Junktown. 2162 January 17 Vault Dweller reaches the Hub and negotiates with the Water Merchants to deliver water to Vault 13, buying the Vault some time. 2162 February 13 Vault Dweller recovers the water chip in Necropolis. Ian is killed by a super mutant and reduced to a cinder, ending his tendency to shoot the Vault Dweller in the back with SMG bursts. 2162 March 3 Vault Dweller kicks the Master's ass. 2162 April 20 Vault Dweller destroys the Military Base. Dogmeat dies defending his master. 2162 May 10 Fallout 1 Ends: Vault Dweller returns to Vault 13, only to be told "you're a hero, and you have to leave." Some members of the Vault (led by Lydia, the head of the "return to the surface" faction, and including her supporters, Theresa and Lyle) follow soon afterwards. 2165 May 12 Vault Dweller removes the Vault suit and from this day forward, never wears it again. 2165 July 10 Vault Dweller heads North with a small group of Vault-dwellers and wastelanders and founds the small village of Arroyo. 2167 August 18 Construction of Arroyo completed. 2185 Summer At high noon, Marcus and Brotherhood of Steel Paladin Jacob cross paths many, many miles southwest of Broken Hills and punch and shoot each other for a few days. Eventually, they give up, unable to get an advantage over the other. The two start traveling together, arguing over Master and BOS doctrine and whether or not the Master could truly neurolink his biology into the Cathedral computer network. 2185 Fall Marcus and Jacob, along with the trail of ghouls, humans, and super mutants, found the community of Broken Hills. 2186 Spring Jacob moves on, says goodbye to Marcus, then moves on for parts unknown. 2186 New California Republic formed, and a central council is created as a governing body. 2188 October 2 Vault Dweller has a daughter (who becomes the Elder in Fallout 2). 2196 Tandi unanimously elected President of NCR by the NCR council. As expected, she proceeds to do a kick-ass job. 2198 Enclave works on various new technologies, including Power Armor variations. None of these are much of an improvement over the conventional old school Power Armor, and some are actually worse. 2208 January 16 After writing the F2 manual memoirs, Vault Dweller vanishes from Arroyo and is presumed dead. The Vault Dweller leaves the Vault Suit behind, folded on the bed. Some say the Vault Dweller was taken by the sky spirits, others say that the Vault Dweller felt it was time to move on and leave the Elders to guide Arroyo to its destiny. 2208 February 2 The One-Moon (Month) Cycle of mourning for the Vault Dweller ends, and activity in Arroyo begins to return to normal. 2208 February 2 Final training of the Vault Dweller's daughter for the role of village elder begins. She undergoes a great deal of physical training and tutoring in various sciences, mathematics, and, of course, weapon skills. 2210 January 31 Vault Dweller's daughter takes her mystic test, a key ingredient of which is several pots worth of hallucinogenic plants from Hakuinn's garden. She runs the gauntlet in the Temple of Trials, using her charm to pass most of the tests after her handgun jams (and is ruined) on the first level. She offers numerous criticisms of the test, resulting in many revisions. Note: The broken handgun is the one you see on her table in the opening movie of Fallout 2. 2210 February 2 Vault Dweller's daughter ascends to role of Village Elder. She rules with a steady hand, and her wisdom is greatly respected. 2211 Frank Horrigan is born... unfortunately. 2215 August 1 Congressman Richardson rises to power within the Enclave, aided by pressure from his father, President Richardson. 2215 Under Presidential Order, Enclave scientists begin to work on an upgraded version of Power Armor. Many prototypes are developed and tested. 2220 March 5 Congressman Richardson is elected president for the first term of five, through aid and political pressure by his father (President Richardson). 2220 October Enclave scientists develop a reliable version of the Mark II Power Armor. The prototype results (and accidents... and explosions... and deaths) are classified by order of the President Richardson for the sake of morale. 2221 March 23 The "Chosen One" is born. The Chosen One's father is not recorded in the tribal records. The reason for this is unknown, but the Elder may have simply been embarrassed. 2231 Melchior's son is born. 2235 The Enclave experiments on deathclaws, attempting to create special fighting units for waging war in hostile environments. 2235 While there had already been a small number of ghouls in Gecko at this time, more come to the area, and the town of Gecko is formed. The new influx of ghouls bring scavenged technology and know-how, and the power plant in Gecko becomes operational later that year. Vault City looks upon their new neighbors with growing concern. 2236 July 20 Enclave scouts discover the remains of the Mariposa Military Base and find it partially destroyed. 2236 July-August Enclave scientists and chemical corps scour the remains of Mariposa, while assault squads comb the desert for slaves they can use to mine the military base and get to the Vats. One of the squads includes soldier Frank Horrigan, 25 at the time, recently removed from duty on the President's secret service to take some RNR time in the wastes after some undocumented psychotic blunder or another. 2236 August Melchior is captured by an Enclave patrol and becomes part of the slave mining force at the Military Base. 2236 Sept Enclave construction crews and super mutant slaves begin excavations. They uncover the FEV virus, and mutations begin to occur in the human workers. Frank Horrigan comes into contact with the FEV and is sent to the Enclave labs for study. 2236 October Melchior begins to mutate... but keeps his intelligence and cunning in the wake of the transformation, making him pretty smart for a super mutant. Realizing that the Enclave will kill the super mutants after they get the FEV data, he begins to use his magician talents to secret away weapons for the mutants to defend themselves when the Enclave decides to dispense with them. 2237 January Enclave, having obtained the FEV data, abandons the Military Base site after more mutations occur, causing 2nd Generation Super Mutants to arise - the Enclave leaves a single squad behind to wipe out the super mutants, but the mutants, using armaments they have cached in the base during excavation, reduce the squad to ashes after suffering heavy casualties. The remaining 1st and 2nd Generation super mutant slaves decide to remain in the Base, and the group forms a new community. 2236-2238 Horrigan gradually mutates from exposure to FEV, gaining the physique and slow, stupid, single-mindedness of a super mutant. He is kept heavily sedated, operated on, and studied. He is conscious for only brief periods at a time, then quickly sedated after the bloodshed is over. 2238 Harold arrives in Gecko, and (with a lot of shaking of his head) he does his best to help the ghouls with the running of the Nuclear Power Plant. 2239 January 23 Tests begin to run dry on Frank Horrigan. It is suggested that he be used as a field operative and be used in tests in the wasteland against local populations. 2239 March 27 Frank Horrigan is manufactured for his new role. A new version of Power Armor is built to accommodate his mass, and he is sealed inside. After a few horrifically successful field tests, Horrigan becomes the Enclave's solution to numerous sticky problems. 2241 The worst dry season in many years causes a drought in the Northern California area, hurting crops and brahmin in both Arroyo and Modoc. 2241 January The first samples of Jet begin to arrive in Redding, courtesy of the Mordino family. 2241 February Vault City rejects offers of an alliance with both the Bishop family of New Reno and NCR. 2241 March Raider attacks on caravans to Vault City begin. 2241 July 25 Fallout 2 Begins: Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials. 2241 July 27 Chosen One leaves Arroyo in search of the GECK. 2242 May 15 Enclave sends a coded sequence to Vault 13, activating its central computer and declaring that is time to leave the Vault. Martin Frobisher gathers the Vault dwellers together for tutorial movie. 2242 May 16 Less than a day later, Vault 13 is opened, only to be greeted by two Enclave verti-assault squads. The squads kill three of the citizens who were "resisting capture," and storm the Vault, kidnapping all the inhabitants. 2242 May 17 Enclave animal handlers drop a Deathclaw unit into Vault 13 from a safe distance to kill anyone investigating the Vault and cloak the Enclave's presence. Other Deathclaws are sent into the desert surrounding Vault 13 to check for any escapees or witnesses. 2242 Fall Fallout 2 Ends: The Chosen One enters the Enclave using the damaged tanker and destroys the Poseidon oil platform, killing the President of the United States and ending the Enclave's plans for world domination. Horrigan update Just to clarify... Horrigan is a mutant, but Horrigan was a monster before his exposure to FEV in the military base (he had many psychological problems which may be included in a Horrigan psychological profile in the future). It's important to note that Horrigan has never considered himself a mutant; only the scientists at the Enclave would consider him one, but they mostly referred to him as an "experiment," and even then, not to his face. Most soldiers considered Horrigan a walking nuke, something the tech boys built, and they were not generally aware of his mutant status. Most did consider him a freak, however, and there were few soldiers who wanted to accompany him on missions. Horrigan has always been loyal to the Presidency, to the Enclave, and the armed forces - this loyalty was present before his exposure to FEV, and it was reinforced by Presidential Directive through various conditioning and testing programs developed by the Enclave. Horrigan's low Intelligence (which was further damaged by the FEV exposure) made these conditioning programs take root easily. Ostatnie słowo That's it - this should bring you up to date with the Feb. 25th update. Look for the next update on March 11th. Thanks for reading, Chris Avellone @ BIS en:Fallout Bible 0 kategoria:Biblia Fallouta